Madoka Kaname
= = Madoka Kaname “If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them that they're wrong every time.” Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか Kaname Madoka?) is the main protagonist and title character of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica TV series. She is a shy and kind girl who cares deeply for her friends but has low self-confidence. After becoming a magical girl, she gains higher confidence. PersonalityEdit Madoka is seen to be a very kind girl who attempts to help anyone to the best of her ability but is also shown to be quite timid. In the past timeline, Homura Akemi and she seemed to have switched personalities, Madoka being the risk taker and Homura being the shy one. AppearanceEdit Madoka Kaname is a 14-year-old girl with bright pink twin tails and bright pink eyes. When down, her hair is nearly shoulder length. She has choppy bangs which are pointed and strands bring chin-length. Appearance in the school uniformEdit Madoka's school uniform is a light tan blouse with a black plaid skirt and white thigh high socks with a pair of brown shoes. Madoka also wears two red ribbons in her hair, which later on she gave away to Homura as a gift to remember her by. Appearance as a magical girlEdit Madoka wears a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles (at the hem of the dress) is a heart-shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color. She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels. Appearance as a GoddessEdit Madoka has very long pink hair and small twin tails held up by white bows. Her eyes appear to have a golden color in this form. She also has white angel wings on her back and on the heels of her shoes. Her outfit consists of a light pink choker and an extremely long white dress with the universe on the inside of it. Her collar has a wavy cut, and in the middle of her chest is a diamond shaped hole with her soul gem at the top of it along with two smaller soul gems on either side. Her sleeves are short, airy, with white on the top and pink on the bottom. She also has white gloves, similar to the ones she wore when she was a magical girl. Her dress has three layers, the bottom one is pink. Under each layer is the universe. Trivia * The first character of her last name (鹿) means "deer". The last character (目) means "eye". * Madoka's name is in hiragana, which does not have a specific meaning. When written in kanji, however, it can mean "round, tranquil" (円か). * She appears to be double-jointed at times. * Her magical girl weapon is a bow. * Before Homura used her timeline to protect Madoka, Madoka wished that she will never be shy anymore. In episode 12 she wished to rewrite the reality. * In Arabs countries some fans call her by "Aryam", because the names have the same meaning. Gallery * Magical Girl Outfit * School Uniform * Goddess Form References # ↑ Puella Magi Production Note